In order to accelerate network traffic, it may be necessary to download all data through a proxy so that certain optimizations may be deployed at the proxy. Given the diversity in content, it quickly becomes unsustainable to expect the proxy to have an understanding of the nature of the content in order to apply optimizations. Sometimes this is due to new protocols and formats becoming popular, sometimes it is the cost of terminating connections such as with encrypted data. For example, to accelerate HTTPS traffic the service provider may not want to terminate the connection and decrypt the content, but instead may wish to operate in a content agnostic manner.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section. Similarly, issues identified with respect to one or more approaches should not assume to have been recognized in any prior art on the basis of this section, unless otherwise indicated.